Permanent Dying Will
by tsukinopen
Summary: Tsuna gains a permanent hyper dying will form. So far mostly Uni and Reborn interaction set at the end of the Representative Battle of the Rainbow.


_Tsukinopen: In the beginning, this first chapter was going to be Tsuna based, but well, it morphed into a mostly reborn/uni chapter. So far there are no definite plans to further the story, but reviews will be helpful and encouraging, so please review! _

* * *

><p>Since it was dangerous, they had to be alert at all times. Sawada Tsunayoshi knew that his usual no-good self was not enough. He had Giannini figure out a way to induce a permanent dying will state. Surprisingly, Giannini was able to figure it out is a relatively short amount of time, considering the level difficulty. Tomorrow was the start of his third year Namimori Middle, and he wanted to make sure he could protect his friends whenever needed. Now came moment he had been waiting for...<p>

"Tsuna, are you sure about this?", Reborn asked with a solemn expression, as solemn as a baby's expression could be.

(Flashback)

It was no surprise that the last two teams standing in the Representative Battle of the Rainbow last year were Reborn's and Uni's. This time Tsuna and Byakuran were both knocked out. In the end, Reborn and Uni were the only ones standing. They faced each other from across the field.

"Uncle Reborn, looks like you win", said Uni.

"Really, your not even going try, Uni?", Reborn asked.

"There's no way I could win against Uncle Reborn", Uni replied smiling.

Suddenly the gun in his hand started to morph. It stretched like bubblegum,bubbled at bit, and finally settled in its original charmeleon shape.

"I forfeit", said Reborn.

"Eh...", was all Uni could say. She had anticipated the possibility Reborn would forfeit, but she knew she would have the same response no matter how many times it played out.

"The short lifespan of the Sky Arcobaleno is a curse that must be broken. Luce and Aria have both suffered because of this... It was my fault to begin with."

"But, Uncle Reborn..."

" Uni, I'm sure you have thought about why the other Arcabaleno cannot age and cannot die, and why the lives of the Sky Arcabaleno are so short.", Reborn began.

"Ah...", Uni's eyes grew wide, her pupils dilated.

" The Sky Arcabaleno is full of life energy, but it's life it fleeting because it must support the lives of it's family", continued Reborn.

"No, that's...", Uni stuttered.

"Or at least that's the conclusion I've drawn", Reborn added.

Uni lowered her head. A shadow formed over her eyes. "Are you okay with this...are you okay living the rest of your life as a baby?"

(Silence)

"Hehe...Who'd ever be okay with that. "

Suddenly Reborn was right in front of her. She flinched in surprise when she saw him. Reborn hopped onto her shoulder and her eyes followed. " But don't be an idiot,Uni. To see you grow up is my greatest wish", Reborn said before he kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't worry about it", Reborn finished.

She lowered her head again, but this time a blush formed.

"Oh, how touching!", a voice out of thin air cooed. "I'd wait a bit longer, but I really must get this over with."

There he was, the man with the iron hat. Though only part of his face was masked, he seemed to have a permanent smirk. He was walking steadily towards the pair on the other side.

When he was finally right in front of the two, he halted, then bent down and reached for Uni's pacifier.

_Click_, the sound of a gun at ready. Reborn had Leon pointed at the head of the masked man.

"What are you doing?", Reborn said with a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Oh, if you must know, I was just fulfilling a promise.", the man replied in a playful tone.

"Uni", Reborn said as he held his hand open.

Wordlessly, she reached for the ribbon around her neck that held her pacifier. She took it off and handed it over to the baby on her shoulder, and he swiftly tossed it to the masked man.

He caught it with one hand. "Thank you. Now that wasn't so bad" , the man said as the corners of his lips curved ever so slightly. He wasted no time as he set to work on the pacifier. It glowed and hummed in his hand.

Sleepy, the girl felt sleepy. Her eyes began closing as her legs wobbled. The baby on her shoulder turned towards her, alarmed.

"Oi Uni, what's wrong?", Reborn asked.

Then, without warning, she fell backwards. Reborn caught her before she hit the ground and slowly let her down.

"You-! What are you doing to her?" Reborn said as he snapped his head towards the masked man holding the pacifier.

"Relax, I'm a man of my words. She's only going to take a short nap. She'll wake up as soon as I'm done, and be free from the curse by then. Of course, she'll no longer an Arcobaleno."

Still untrusting, Reborn glared at the man.

The glow had reached a steady bright orange. Suddenly, it dimmed to colorless.

" Alright, I'm done, she'll wake up any second. Now, I really must be going." the man said.

" Wait-!", Reborn said as he reached to grab him.

" Uncle Reborn", Uni mumbled as she woke up.

" Uni", Reborn said as he pulled back.

" See, she's fine. Oh by the way, I can't say the same for the stability of this world", the masked man said, before disappearing into thin air.

(Flashback Over)

Yes he was sure. What Reborn had told him about the masked man only strengthened his resolved for what had asked Reborn to do.

"Yes, shoot me." Tsuna replied.

A curt nod, and the hitman shot the permanent rebuke bullet straight into the boy's head. The boy's eyes widened as he felt himself die. Brown eyes turn bright orange. But the clear orange flame no longer adorned his forehead.

" Tsuna..." Reborn said, as if asking if he was alright.

" I'm fine, it no different than usual", the boy replied.

"Good, cause it's for some training." Reborn said with an evil grin.

There was no reply, only an affirmative nod. Slipping on his while woolen mittens that melted into the red x gloves, the form he now used, he followed the baby out to the train grounds. It was going to be another tough day.


End file.
